


Sybil gets the Transistor (scrap, fanart)

by pseudocitrus



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Freeform, Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus
Summary: A scrap AU cross-posted from Tumblr 🎙
Relationships: Red/Sybil Reisz
Kudos: 2





	Sybil gets the Transistor (scrap, fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on importing my work from tumblr, even if it isn't beautifully polished/complete. here's one i found ✨

transistor AU where red is processed into the transistor after one of her shows & is picked up by sybil

who flees with her & goes after the camerata to try & save red/cloudbank

but there is so much feral process that sybil doesn’t know how to control, & on the way it becomes clear that she has process infection, & she starts to lose the ability to speak coherently

& as the game goes on red is left to piece together for herself that it was sybil that marked her to be processed in the first place

& that it was sybil who tried (& failed) to stop it from happening

after she fell in love

& at the end of things, finally given the power to make the city exactly as she wants it, sybil collapses

& whispers

__’m s_rry _’m s_rry _’m s_rry_

& cries,

__ll _ w_nt_d w_s t_ h_ld y___

& red says, _[it’s okay sybil it’s alright you can hold me you can hold me now hold me hold me]_

& sybil clutches the transistor with all her strength, so hard the green & gold shatters her processed skin

_& then_

_they both_

_wake up_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
